Although processes for reproducing drawings, designs and printed matter have shown great advances, there still exists a need to make drawings and copies of some materials by tracing. Tracing is typically performed by placing a sheet of tracing paper over the material to be copied, holding the tracing paper in place by applying a pressure-sensitive tape to four corners or to the top and bottom edges of the tracing paper. The steps of taping the tracing paper in place on the drawing to be reproduced is not only time-consuming, but may result in a loose fit of the tracing paper on the drawing, resulting in an inaccurate tracing. Further, the act of pulling the tape off can tear the corners or the edge and thus produce a tracing sheet which is unprofessional in appearance.